


it's where we came from

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Fraser were going on vacation. Someplace warm and thousands of miles away from Canada. They left in two months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's where we came from

**Author's Note:**

> For strangecobwebs, who asked for Fraser and Ray on vacation. For you, dear! *mwah*
> 
> Many thanks to brooklinegirl for the quick and very thorough beta. You rock, darling.

One day, after Fraser woke up and left for work with a quick, hot kiss to Ray’s lips, Ray rolled out of bed and drove into town. He came into town a few times a week, to run errands, to have lunch with Fraser at the detachment, or just to get out of the house before he went crazy.

Today, though, today he was a man with a plan. He pulled into a parking spot in front of the public library, and got out, slamming the door on the jeep shut behind him and taking the front stairs two at a time. It was fucking freezing, had been for weeks, months, and Ray cupped his hands in front of his mouth and blew into them, felt the warm breath thaw his hands for just a second, before they froze up again. He silently thanked God or whoever was responsible for _heat_ when he opened the front door of the library and was hit with a wall of fabulously warm air.

When he got back to the car, he was grinning, despite the cold, and in his hand he held a small stack of paper. He’d just blown a quarter of everything he had saved when he moved up here almost a year ago. He’d sat at the computer in the library, his credit card next to him, and paid for the plane tickets and the resort. When he was done and the receipts were printing, he sat back and laced his fingers behind his head.

He and Fraser were going on vacation. Someplace warm and thousands of miles away from Canada. They left in two months.

*****

Ray felt the warm sand underneath his toes as he slowly walked down the beach, almost hot enough to burn, but not quite. He stopped and squinted against the sun to see the water spread out before him, sparkling and blue-green and gorgeous. It was like the ice fields in the Territories, went on forever and ever, all the way to some place Ray couldn’t see from where he was.

See, Ray loved Canada, and he loved it for more than just being where Fraser lived, where his _life_ was. He’d learned, over the past year, to love the wide-open spaces, the cold and the snow, the quiet. He missed Chicago like he missed Stella, a dull ache of something he once had but didn’t need anymore, that he’d moved past.

Despite the Canadian love fest that he had going on daily basis, in more than one way, Ray had _needed_ this. He felt the tropical heat thawing him, and let the sun warm his whole body, let the breeze play through his hair. He turned his head to see Fraser, his eyes closed against the sun, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Ray realized that he’d never seen Fraser’s bare legs outside their tiny cabin. Fraser was usually at least in a Henley and jeans outside the house, and always in uniform in Chicago. Seeing Fraser’s strong, hairy legs, his bare feet sinking in the sand, was enough to make heat rush through his body. It almost seemed indecent. Ray was all over that.

As he walked closer to the water, Fraser following, he felt the warm, clear water lapping against his feet, Fraser’s hand slipping into his as they watched the sun going down in the sky, the colors red and orange and yellow over the ocean.

*****

The sheets were cool, the ceiling fan spinning lazily above them. They could hear the sounds of the waves outside the window.

Fraser was spread out on the bed, completely naked, and Ray was taking his time, taking everything in. Fraser was relaxed, his legs, his chest, his face slightly tan from a day out in the sun. He looked different, but he was still Fraser, and Ray traced a line down his side with his fingertips, feeling Fraser’s body tense up, then relax again.

Ray crawled up Fraser’s body, pushing him down into the mattress. Fraser moaned and put his arms around Ray’s neck. When Ray leaned forward to press his lips to Fraser’s and pushed his tongue past Fraser’s lips, Fraser tasted like the sea, salty and wet and good. Ray could feel the salt and sand when he put his hands in Fraser’s soft, thick hair, licking down Fraser’s jaw and neck to taste the ocean there, too.

“Ray,” Fraser said, his voice hoarse and breaking, pushing his hard cock against Ray’s, in time with the rhythm of the waves. “Please…”

Ray worked one of his hands down between them, finding Fraser’s cock and stroking him, slowly, both of them rocking against each other, no urgency, just feeling. They had _days_ left of this vacation, and Ray had every intention of enjoying Fraser for every single second of it, just like this. He knew why he wanted to bring Fraser here; he had wanted to see Fraser lying in the sun, see him let go of everything he normally carried and just _be_, in this totally new and foreign place.

“God, Ray, I can’t --“ Fraser’s voice was desperate, and Ray realized with a start that he had just been stroking his fingertips slowly around the head of Fraser’s cock, spreading the wetness around, driving Fraser insane.

“Sorry,” Ray mumbled, and Fraser was moving, shoving the lube into Ray’s hand.

“It’s okay. Just – I need you. Fuck me. Please.” Fraser tipped his head back to expose his neck, and Ray bit down, gently, at the juncture of Fraser’s neck and shoulder, enough to make Fraser cry out and buck in Ray’s hand. _God_. Ray almost came all over himself just from hearing Fraser say those words, let alone when he thought about actually _doing_ it, but he wanted to, wanted to mix the heat of the tropical air with the heat of Fraser’s body around him.

Ray pulled his hand away from Fraser’s cock and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, then moved his hand down between Fraser’s legs, which were splayed open. He pressed lightly against the skin behind Fraser’s balls, making him moan and push back, before moving his slick fingers into Fraser’s ass gently, firmly, and he sometimes couldn’t believe that this, Fraser, was _his_, that he got this every day for the rest of his life if he wanted it. Fraser was making noise now, more than he normally did, mixing Ray’s name with God’s and some very un-Fraser-like curse words. As Ray moved inside him (so tight, so fucking good), Fraser’s body opened up and Fraser just let out a steady, keening wail.

Ray worked Fraser open, tucking a third finger in beside the first two, feeling Fraser take it. He knew he didn’t need to get Fraser _this_ ready, not after all this time, but he wanted to feel Fraser hot and tight around him, work him open, let Fraser’s body be as relaxed and open as Fraser was here, in this room, at this place.

“God, yes, Ray, I love you, please, please,” Fraser was saying quietly but Ray could hear every word, and he knew he had to be inside Fraser soon if he wanted to feel Fraser come around him. He pulled his fingers out carefully and shifted, grabbing on to Fraser’s thighs and tilting his hips, pressing Fraser’s legs up. Fraser looked like he was almost passed out with how good it all felt, and Ray watched his face for a minute before he leaned in and kissed Fraser sweetly, slickly, as he pushed into Fraser’s willing body. Fraser groaned as Ray moved inside him, opening up and taking Ray until he was buried all the way inside of Fraser, the tight, blazing _heat_ holding his cock inside. Ray rested there, let Fraser get used to it, kissed him some more.

“God, Fraser, so beautiful,” Ray whispered into Fraser’s ear. He could feel Fraser getting even harder between them, his cock poking into Ray’s belly. Fraser sighed, wrapping his legs around Ray’s waist.

“Come on, Ray,” Fraser whispered back. “Move.”

Ray planted one hand above Fraser’s shoulder on the bed to brace himself, letting the other hand drift down clasp Fraser’s hand, which had been clasping and unclasping the sheets next to his hip, fingers twining, before pulling his cock almost all the way out. He thrust back in, hard, and Fraser’s eyes rolled back, but he was quiet. Fraser wasn’t usually very loud, even in their cabin where there wasn’t a neighbor for miles, and he often got quiet right before he came, going inside himself somehow. Ray pulled back again, then another thrust, and Fraser was so good, so open and ready and perfect, and it wasn’t going to take long at all like this. Fraser was clutching his own cock, stroking himself, grunting when Ray hit his prostate.

Ray opened his eyes to take in Fraser’s blissful face, his eyes closed, his face tan and, god, he looked ten years younger here. Ray had loved Fraser in Chicago, he _loved_ Fraser in Canada, but he was head over heels for Fraser here, in the sun and the sand, nothing between them but a layer of thin clothing, if that. He had no idea why they’d waited so long to do this, to come here.

“I love you, god, so fucking much, so much…” The words tumbled from Ray’s lips as he heard Fraser’s soft cry and felt the wetness hit his belly, as though it was happening far away from him, even though Ray could feel Fraser’s ass spasming around his cock, almost pulling Ray’s orgasm out of him.

He moved his hand from above Fraser’s shoulders, and with his mouth on Fraser’s neck, whispering nothing and _everything_, he slammed into Fraser’s ass and came, the colors of the sunset exploding behind his eyes. He collapsed fully onto Fraser and let Fraser hold him through the shaking, Fraser’s hand stroking up and down Ray’s back lazily.

Ray stayed there, as long as he could, before pulling out of Fraser gently and rolling to the side, still a little out of breath and disoriented. Fraser curled against his side, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist, and Ray let his hand come down into Fraser’s hair, just stroking, feeling Fraser’s breath against his chest.

He just let the sound of the waves match up with their breaths, let that lull him to sleep. Six days left, just like this, six days to watch Fraser’s skin get darker, his hair get lighter, and get lost in him just like this, every night.


End file.
